


Bring It

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/F, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913
Summary: sort of an extension on "And Now for Something Completely Different." I just haven't named the characters yet. RandL significant others (in an AU) get a little frisky.





	

She grinned at me. "Look what I got!" She held up her new toy. 

I gaped at her. "Whoa... Really? I didn't know he was into that!" Her boyfriend didn't seem like the type. I knew they were probably a little experimental, but I never pictured that.

At that statement, she laughed. "It's not for him! It's just for fun." She paused and looked at me curiously. "Have you ever...?" She trailed off, waiting for an answer.

I couldn't stop staring. "N-no... But I would." I felt  tingling begin to spread from my head down to the tips of my toes. The energy in the room changed.

"...Well then, come here." Her expression darkened. My eyes were wide with surprise. I had never expected this. Yet... I was very pleased at the turn of events. I'd never imagined being one on one with her like this. It was...exciting. I moved closer to her and she touched under my chin, placing a soft kiss on my lips. Her hands wandered to the hem of my shirt. I lifted my arms so she could lift it over my head...I had chosen a good day to go braless. My lips parted and I inhaled sharply as she leaned down to kiss my breasts. It was obvious that she hadn't done this before, but she was so confident. It made me feel excited to know that I was the first.

I felt myself growing wet. Her hands moved to the buttons on my jeans, and she pushed me into a standing position so she could slide them down my legs. She removed her own shirt and shorts quickly, and pulled me to her again. For a few moments, we just let our bodies touch, exploring each other. Her skin was soft against my own, but she made it extremely clear that she was the dominant one. I cried out as she began to touch me, rubbing my clit, getting me ready for her new toy. 

"Oh, please..." I whispered, moaning.

Not a minute later, she was strapping the harness on to herself. The protrusion actually entered her as well, so any time she thrusted into me, she would feel it too. She looked at me with an expression so intense it was staggering. She was enjoying the power over me. She looked down her nose at me, superior.

"You want it?" She asked.

I nodded feebly.

I shrieked as she grabbed my hair and pulled me to her. "I asked if you want it." She growled.

"Yes, yes, fuck!" I bit my lip.

The toy eased into me. She glared down at me, as if challenging me to protest. She was in her element. And then she pushed into me, hard.

"FUCK!" I almost sat up. The feeling bordered between pleasure and pain, my adrenaline shot through the roof, and I immediately knew I wanted more.

"You like that? You like when I fuck you?" She snarled down at me between breaths.

I was gasping. "Yes...oh yes..." I whimpered. I clawed at the pillows beneath me. It felt so good...

"YES!" I cried out, trembling as I came, my heart thumping wildly.

I felt her hand on my chest, and looked up to see her grinning wickedly. She withdrew the toy and unsnapped the harness from her hips.

I used the opportunity to reciprocate. I climbed forward until she lay back, and I pushed her legs up as I began to suck at her clit. She moved her hips under me, but I held her in place as I worked her with my tongue. I continued until she tensed and tried to raise her hips, then held on tighter and sucked harder. She bucked and writhed, almost at her climax, crying out nonsensical words and sounds.

"FUCKING HELL YES!" She came hard, gripping my hair and rocking into my face. Once she had ridden the wave through to completion, she relaxed, and I lay my head on her stomach. For a few minutes, neither of us said anything.

"Well that was fun." She said.

I could only agree. "Can't wait until the guys see THIS." We giggled and got dressed. 


End file.
